


The Dancer

by allthewaytoerebor



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Sex, Eventual Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Jim is tired, Kinda?, M/M, Masturbation, Slow Build, Strippers & Strip Clubs, cocky Freddie, i mean not really but compared to my other fics its slow burn haha, stripper!freddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaytoerebor/pseuds/allthewaytoerebor
Summary: Jim is tired after a long week of work, but his friends drag him along for a night out at a strip club nonetheless. He was not expecting to be enchanted by one of the dancers.





	1. Ambivalence

The music in the club was pulsing through the room. It was a bit too loud for Jim’s taste. He did not feel like going out today, especially not to a bloody strip-club; but his friends had forced him out of his crammed apartment and into the streets of London.

Now here he was, stuck in a sea of bodies moving to the music. His friend, Mike, was dancing beside him. Jim’s other friend had gone to get them drinks. The place smelled like sweat and alcohol, and sweet perfume, coming from the male-strippers prancing around the floor and offering dances to people.

Jim didn’t mind them, but he was not in the mood for any of the sorts at that moment.

The stage, placed in the middle of the crowded space, was overtaken by a man in his early thirties. He had a thick mustache above his full, red-painted lips. He was wearing latex short-shorts and suspenders in the same color, his hair was slicked back.  
Jim found him appearing at once.

He looked greatly full of energy and confidence where he stood performing, twisting, turning and grinding against the pole to the beat. His tan body glistered in sweat and his dark eyes were highlighted by mascara and eyeliner. It looked as though a kind of electricity was flowing through his body.

Lights in every color of the rainbow were pointed at him. He had everyone’s attention. Something turned in Jim's stomach as the dancer all of the sudden noticed him and locked eyes with him. It was as if he had been taken captive by this man’s beauty, was locked up and could not move away from his mesmerizing gaze.  
Soon his eyes drifted away onto others in the crowd, and Jim felt a pinch of longing in his chest.

As the song ended the entertainer thrust his fist up into the air one last time. The room was filled with applause, the man blew a kiss to the crowd before turning around, slapping his arse, laughing and walking off the stage.

Jim was brought back to reality as his friend came over with drinks.

“Jim, mate, how are you doing?” Mike asked.

“I think I’ll head home; I’m not feeling it tonight.” He answered, as he was feeling spaced out after the strange experience and tired after a long day.

His friends started to protest, saying that the night had just begun, that he just had to wait a bit and he’d feel better, and that he could not just waste his Friday night away like this.

Jim was starting to feel irritated.  
“Stop it, guys. I’m leaving.” He said, speaking in a passive tone.   
He was trying really hard to restrain his anger as he turned away from the group and started walking towards the exit.

He was almost by the door when a voice from behind him took him by surprise.  
“I saw the way you were looking at me, darling” The soft voice spoke.

He turned around, furious that anyone would walk up to him in his current state of mind.

The dancer’s brown eyes met Jim’s own and he grinned seductively at him.

“May I offer you a dance, baby?” he said as he stepped closer to Jim.

“No thanks, I’m not interested.” Jim was trying hard to keep his anger from boiling over.

“Come on, just one! I’m not too pricy, I’ll make it worthwhile for you.” He winked and laughed. Jim sighed.

“I said no, now would you please leave me alone?” He felt more provoked by the second, a strong tension building up in his chest.

“All right, calm down! I wouldn’t miss a chance with me if I were you.” he said, before turning to walk away from Jim.

Just as Jim started calming down the man turned around and grabbed his arse.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jim spat aggressively as he grabbed the other man by his suspenders and shoved him against the wall.

The man looked shocked at first, but as Jim raised his fist, he laughed and said: “Relax, I’m just having a bit of fun with you, darling!”

Jim was very tempted to follow his impulses and see the blood smear into the dancer’s pretty makeup. But he did not. This man only wanted to please him, and right now Jim was being irrational.

He let go of the stripper.

“Fuck you.” Jim said. He stepped away, sent him a glare, and turned to walk away.

“Can I at least get your name?” The entertainer asked.

“It’s Jim. Jim Hutton.” Jim turned around to look at him one last time.

“Mine’s Freddie Mercury, if you were curious to know!” He smiled for the last time towards Jim before disappearing into the crowd.

As Jim walked out of the club, the cold night air of September suddenly aggravated him.

He felt a tight knot in his chest. It was not from the anger, no, he for some reason felt anxious. Maybe this was ambivalence taking over him, maybe it was pure stress or regret.  
He felt the excitement from the rush of meeting a handsome stranger, but regret for turning Freddie (as he had called himself) down and leaving his friends. He was a very handsome man, as the hardness rubbing against his pants put a notice to, but he was just too fucking tired to be flirting with strippers tonight.

How ever much he had loathed the man for so suddenly sweeping over him, he felt curious; there was something about the dancer that Jim could not understand, something lurking below the surface.   
How could he be so open and outgoing yet so mysterious all at once?  
Jim felt the need to get to know this man.

What the fuck was he thinking? It was half-past eleven, had had only had a few sips of beer, and here he was, swooning over some cocky stripper?

“Get a grip, Jim.” He mumbled to himself as he crossed the road.

When he got home to his small apartment he tried so desperately to sleep, but he could not do so, as he felt a pining desire that would not go away. He decided to resolve it with a good old wank.  
As the pleasure overtook him he pictured Freddie. His perfect lips around him, his hypnotizing eyes looking up at him, and his white teeth gently coming in touch with his length.

Jim had a peculiar feeling this was not his last encounter with the dancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please leave kudos and a comment, I really appreciate them and they motivate me to continue writing!


	2. Dumbfound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie tracks Jim down and takes him by surprise.

“Oh my god, I can’t stop thinking about him, the wanker.” Freddie let out a load sigh.

“Who are you onto now then?” the man sitting beside him asked as he pulled out a second makeup-remover-wipe. 

They had been working all night. The changing room was empty besides the two of them. It was hazed with smoke and smelled of old wigs.  
The time was four in the morning, and although the handsome stranger had left hours before his shift was over, Jim had never once left Freddie’s thoughts, not even when he was giving dances to others. Strange, he thought. He started taking off his stockings.

“I think his name was Jim. He got here around eleven with some friends, but went home not soon after.” Freddie answered, and his eyes met Noah’s in the mirror. He sent Freddie a look of confusion.

“Girl, why didn’t you just ask him for a dance or something?”

Freddie answered this question by telling him the entire story. He trusted Noah. They had been working together for over six years and had grown close over their common struggles. Sometimes people would treat them like worthless shits because of their jobs, and sometimes people would expect them to behave a certain way because of their sexualities, and even harass them because of it. It could be exhausting at times, but they continued to live loud and proud of who they were.

“oh that Jim guy, Mike has mentioned him a few times.”

“Mike?”

“Yes! He was there last night with Jim, I know him through some friends.”  
Freddie sparkled with hope – maybe he could get in contact with Jim through Mike somehow?

“Hold on, sis. I’ll send you his number.” Noah smiled at Freddie’s look of enthusiasm as he got his bag and pulled out his phone. Freddie quickly got a notification saying: Noah shared a contact with you. He opened his iPhone and looked at the message. 

“Thanks, I’ll call him in the morning.”

“Good luck with your little manhunt, and good night!” Noah picked up his packed bag and left.

-

Freddie woke up at one pm. His head felt heavy as his eyes struggled to adjust to the midday light. Delilah lay by his feet and purred, but elegantly jumped down from the massive bed as Freddie shifted his body slightly and let out a groan. 

He had the day off. Freddie only worked at the club on the weekends, but today it was rented, supposedly for a birthday party. Originally he had planned to stay in today, but as Jim once again filled his mind he remembered that this would not be the case. Feeling more adventurous then ever, he jumped out of bed and got dressed. He dressed properly, in an oversized, yellow turtleneck and washed out jeans. They were quite tight and brought his arse out nicely. He checked himself out in the mirror before heading out of his bedroom to make a cuppa. 

His apartment was located in Marylebone in the heart of London. It was quite modern, but made personal with furniture and art in all colours. People who came here for the first time and only knew him as a stripper often wondered how he could afford living here. Besides working as a strip artist he made art, which he sold in a small studio. He also worked part-time in a second-hand shop with his friend Roger Taylor, with whom he shared his flat. Roger was gone for the weekend, he was off with his girlfriend somewhere, Freddie could not bother to remember where. 

The view of the street outside caught his attention. He stood in front of the third floor’s large window watching the people passing by as he waited for the tea-water to finish. Most of them were wearing sunglasses. They did not often get sunny days in September in London, therefore people welcomed it and were well prepared for it. 

A few moments later he had finished his tea and grabbed his phone. He sat down in the leather armchair from across the window. Afterwards he neatly put the cup down on the table to his left, unlocked his phone and called Mike.

“Hello? This is Mike McKennon, who am I speaking to?” He answered the phone in a very formal tone.

“Hi! This is Freddie Mercury calling, I work at the hairy leg club, do you recall me dear?”

“Oh yes, Freddie! How are you?”

“I’m well, thank you. I’m calling because I have a favour to ask, a quite embarrassing one, to be honest!” He laughed.

“What might that be?” Mike replied, intrigued.

“You’re a good friend of Jim’s, correct?”

“Yes… go on”

“Well, last night, I tried asking him for a dance, and he fiercely denied me. You know I always want what I can’t have, darling” Freddie said, suggestively.

“I see. You want to ask him out, yes?”

“Correct! Do you know how I can get to him?”

“I would give you his number, but I’m afraid the stubborn bastard would hang up on you as soon as you’d introduce yourself. I suggest you ask him out in a situation where he can't leave you hanging; he works as a waitress at this restaurant called “the diamonds edge”, maybe you can go find him there? I’m sending him a message asking what times he is working this week”

“Brilliant!” Freddie loved the plan. He loved surprising others, and he would make this surprise bloody heart stopping for Jim.

“It’s your lucky day, mate! He just replied that he is working from 5 pm to 12 pm today!”

“Stunning! Thank you, Mike!” Freddie was beaming.  
Right as he was about to bid Mike goodbye he stopped Freddie.

“One last thing: it’s a very expensive place, so dress properly, Freddie!”

“Oh don’t worry, darling, I know exactly what I’m going to wear! Bye!”

“All right, bye Freddie!” Mike chuckled before hanging up.

Four hours later, at six pm, Freddie started getting ready for dinner. He had booked a reservation for one at “the diamond's edge” and demanded that Jim was to be his waiter. They were a bit surprised by his request but accepted it none the less. His salmon-pink, silk button-up shirt laid ready on his bed beside his black dress pants. Opera music was playing from his stereo, and as he brushed his slightly wet hair back he could not help but sing along.  
He slipped into his clothes, tucked his shirt under his pants, grabbed his handbag and left his apartment.

-

It had been a hectic day at work for Jim. The restaurant was fully booked for the entire evening. He had endless of times gone from the kitchen to a table, to the kitchen, to another table. The wage was not excellent, but it was enough to keep him alive. After bringing the bill to table 6 the headwaiter called him.

“Jim! you have a guest at table 10 to attend to” 

“All right, thanks” 

He turned to walk to the other side of the spacious room, which was decorated in Victorian style. The man was sitting with his back towards Jim. From what he could see as he got closer was that he had jet black hair. He was looking down at his menu as Jim began introducing himself. 

“Good evening, sir. I’ll be your-” He stopped talking in the middle of his sentence as the man looked up. What the hell was he doing here?

“Hello, Jim” Freddie smiled.

Jim frowned with his mouth open. This was the last thing he wanted to handle at the moment. He got a grip on himself and spoke;  
“would you like to start with a vine before ordering?”

“I’m not here to order anything,” Freddie started delightfully,  
“I already ate at home. I’m simply here to ask you out for coffee.”

Jim looked dumbfounded. 

“Well? Would you like to go out for coffee with me sometime next week?” Freddie asked enthusiastically.

Jim sighed.

“Freddie, I’m working…”

“You remember my name! I’ll take that as a yes”

“Wha-”

“Here’s my number.” Freddie stood up and put a small note in Jim’s hand.

“I’ll be hearing from you soon,” It was not a question; it was an order.

He smiled at Jim before walking away, leaving him there, feeling all sorts of confusion. What had just happened? He kept his eyes on the exit, where Freddie had left his sight seconds earlier. Jim remembered the piece of paper firmly placed in his hand. it felt light against his palm. There was a phone number hastily scribbled onto it. Jim shook his head and let out a low giggle. As his shift did not end in hours he could not stand here dwelling on the note any longer, so he quickly put it in his pocket and started tiding up the table up for the next guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this second chapter! The next one will hopefully be up within a week, I've started writing it although I might not have a lot of time to write this week considering my massive amounts of exams, ugh.
> 
> Please tell me what you think about it so far, and if you have any ideas/suggestions!


	3. You really got me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie gets a text, plans are made, Roger is upset and Jim might be falling in love.
> 
> wow that's a shit summary lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry for not uploading in almost two weeks, I've been really busy and only had time to write late in the evening haha.
> 
> Roger is introduced in this chapter, yay! I really don't have a strong idea on how to characterize him, so I hope I don't let any fans of his down.
> 
> Also, I have only been to London a couple of times and never lived there, so I really have no idea how the city is patched together, therefore I apologise in advance if the way I have chosen the different locations is odd. Please comment on this if you have a better idea though!
> 
> Enough of the gibberish. Please enjoy this third chapter!

The next day Freddie got a text. It was from an unknown number.

14:53  
Unknown: You bastard!

A large smile formed on Freddie’s face as he brought the phone to his chest and squealed; he knew exactly who it was from.

14:54  
Freddie: Hutton!!

14:54  
Jim: How are you?

14:55  
Freddie: I’m excellent, how about you?

14:56  
Jim: I’m pretty good!

14:56  
Jim: What do you think about having that coffee date of ours on Tuesday?

Freddie blushed at his phone. This felt more exciting than getting a dick picture!

14:57  
Freddie: I'd love to! I have a lunch break from twelve to one o’clock, do you wanna meet me at this place called sugar and milk at 12:10-ish?

14:58  
Jim: Sure, I’ll see you then xx

14:58  
Freddie: Great!

Freddie could barely contain himself. He did not think he would be able to wait two entire days to see Jim again. He could not wait to hear him either; it had not occurred to Freddie earlier that Jim had an Irish accent. Freddie fell back on the sofa, closed his eyes and tried to recall Jim’s voice in his head. He had always loved accents – he currently found Irish to be the sexiest one.

Freddie heard someone enter through the front door, it was Roger. 

“What the fuck is up with you?” Roger asked aggressively as Freddie greeted him.

Freddie’s cheeks were still flushed and his eyes still glowing.  
“I’ve got a date, Rog!”

Roger tried to seem happy for him, but irritation and anger were dominating his emotions.

Freddie noticed, “did anything happen?” He asked.

“Katie broke up with me.”

Roger sighed as Freddie went to comfort him. Roger did not cry – he never did – but Freddie did not expect him to do so. He had only seen Roger cry once, when they were both high and drunk off their senses. They hugged and talked it out.

Afterwards Freddie made them tea and told Roger all about the handsome Irishman he had met at work two days ago.

“You’re right mental, going after someone like that, Fred. He seems all right with it though, he hasn’t turned you down yet!”

“I know you admire my boldness, darling!”

“Yes, I must admit that I’ll never be as daring as you when it comes to chasing love; or keeping it, if I was I don’t think she’d have left me.” He suddenly looked pessimistic.

“Oh don’t be gloomy, you’re past that now, right? She was a nasty cunt and you don’t need her.” Freddie punched Roger in the arm playfully.

“Thank you.” He smiled slightly.

“What about him made you seek him out though?”

“I don’t know; I mean I couldn’t keep away. He’s irresistible, the way he managed to resist and reject me. I don’t know exactly why, but he’s just so…”  
Freddie did not know where he was going with the sentence. He struggled to find the right word to describe what he was felt.  
“…magnetising.”

Roger snickered.  
“You’ve known him for less than 48 hours, keep it in your pants mate!”

“Homophobe!”

Roger chocked on the hot tea and Freddie laughed wholeheartedly. 

-

On Tuesday morning it was raining. Despite the weather Freddie did not struggle to get up. He smiled at Roger, who was feeling much better, and hummed on catchy love-songs whilst preparing breakfast. By half past eight they were both out of the apartment and on their way to various locations. Roger had the first shift at their shop, so he would stay there until lunch, whilst Freddie worked at his shared art shop until lunch.

Freddie mumbled a swearword as the rain poured down on him, and he was reminded that he had forgotten his umbrella. Not only was it getting colder by the week, but now autumn’s weather was hitting the citizens of London so suddenly. Freddie was only wearing a tight tee-shirt under his leather jacket, which actually resisted the rain quite nicely; but not enough to water-proof him entirely. He sped up his walking.

Freddie spent the hours between nine and twelve helping customers, cleaning up in the shop and, most of all, thinking about Jim.  
When the clock at last hit twelve he turned the sign outside to “closed” and headed off to the underground. He took the tube from Marylebone to Covent Garden, close to where the café was located.

The walk from the station to Sugar & Milk felt endless. Every step was one closer to seeing Jim again, and for every step he felt slightly more nervous. He could not remember experiencing this kind of nervousness before, he usually felt confident and cocksure in these situations. 

Somehow it all went away when he opened the door to the café and spotted Jim a few tables over. He sat by a cosy wooden table by a large window, his features were illuminated by the flat light from outside. Freddie smiled. When Jim noticed him and smiled back Freddie’s smile broadened.

Freddie sat down in the seat opposed to Jim and met his eyes.

“Hello Freddie. Forgot your umbrella?” Jim greeted him.  
He felt a shiver run down his spine when Jim spoke, his voice sounded so much softer than he had remembered it to be.

“Jim! Yeah, you don’t look wet at all though” Freddie spoke, wanting Jim to respond.

“Well, unlike you I actually have my umbrella with me”

Freddie smiled at him.  
“what are you getting?”

“One black coffee and a cupcake, I think” he said jokingly.

Freddie sneered at his odd combination.

“Do you want anything?” Jim offered kindly.

“Hmm, do they have caramel frappe?”

“…Yes?” 

“Ok, stunning! One of those for me, darling.”

Jim beamed and shook his head slightly as he walked away to order.

Freddie watched him were he stood by the counter, ordering and then waiting for their beverages. He was wearing a white-and-black striped sweater and jeans. The jeans had a loose fit, but, as Freddie observed, brought his ass out nicely.

Not before long Jim got what he had paid for and carefully walked back to their table with it. 

“You weren’t joking!” Freddie noticed the large cup of black coffee and cupcake with pink frosting Jim placed on the table. He put Freddie’s frappe in front of him and the cupcake in between them.

“I thought you might like to share it” Jim nodded in direction of the cake.

“it looks delicious. Of course!” Freddie accepted before he proceeded.  
“How much shall I pay you?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, it’s on me.” Jim answered.  
Freddie felt his cheeks heat up as he smiled, Jim smirked at him.

“Where did you come from?” Freddie asked Jim after taking a sip of his beverage.

“From the restaurant – you know, the diamond's edge – which is at Mayfair, although I live at Stepney Green.”

“Oh, that’s not too far from Shoreditch, is it?”  
Shoreditch was the place where the hairy leg, where Freddie worked his weekend shifts, was located.

“No, it’s a walking’s distance for me,” Jim smiled.  
“what about you, where do you live?” He asked.

“I share a flat with a mate of mine over at Marylebone”

Jim looked slightly baffled.  
“Marylebone? Isn’t that quite an expensive district? I mean no offense, but I didn’t think a strip artist could afford living there?”

Freddie cackled.  
“Oh Jim, darling I do more than take my clothes off in front of strangers!”

“Please enlighten me” Jim raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

“I work at an art shop and a second-hand store as well! I work part-time at both of them, but I sell some of my paintings at the art store, so I earn quite a bit extra from that.”  
Jim gazed adoringly at the man sitting in front of him. Freddie was more interesting than he had let on to be that last Friday, he seemed very different now; sitting quite still in front of Jim, wearing not too out-of-the-ordinary clothing, without a single trace of make-up on his face.

“Well, you certainly are more than just a stripper! I must say I’m impressed.” He complimented Freddie before asking, “why do you do it then?”

There was a moment of silence as Freddie thought of what to answer with. What a brilliant question.

“Well, I suppose I like having all that attention. It’s amazing, having the power to bring everybody’s eyes on me, make them happy and most times make them want me.  
I find it fun and highly satisfactory, I earn quite a bit of coin, and I’m certainly good at it; wouldn’t you say?”

Jim held on to every word he said.  
“Yes, I’ll admit that you really got me when you looked at me that way from the stage. To be frank I was mesmerised.”

Freddie giggled.  
“You didn’t act that way towards me later, dear!”

Guilt poked Jim in the stomach.  
“Look, Freddie, I’m really sorry. I usually wouldn’t react that way, I had just had a horrible day and the last thing I wanted was to have some stranger seduce me to spend money.”

As Jim looked up from the table their eyes met.

“Don’t apologize Jim, I completely get it! And honestly I like being treated roughly when I’m in that mood, so I might even have welcomed it!” 

Jim burst out laughing and Freddie laughed with him.

They went on talking about their jobs and living spaces, after a while they switched to talking about London.

Long after they had both finished their coffees Freddie checked the clock.

“FUCK!”

“What?”

“My shift starts in five shitting minutes!”  
Panic swept over Freddie.

“Oh, well is it far away? I can follow you there.”

“it’s about ten minutes, walking distance.” Freddie spoke loudly as they both rushed on their jackets.  
Jim grabbed his umbrella and they headed out the door.

The rain whipped them as they started pacing down the street. At the unpleasantness of the rain Jim expanded his umbrella. He held it between himself and Freddie, encouraging him to get closer. They kept bumping into each other accidentally from the clumsiness of running. Freddie did not mind this the slightest bit.

When they got to the second-hand store Freddie stopped suddenly and looked slightly hesitant. But Jim did not hesitate.  
He wrapped his arms around Freddie gently and brought their chins together, to which Freddie blushed.

“Thank you, Jim.” Freddie spoke softly.

They let go of each other.

“I’ll keep in contact, ok? Goodbye Freddie” Jim smiled at him before he turned and walked away.

The heat Jim left on Freddie’s cheek did not subside until the next time they saw each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awWWWW aren't they the cutest,, my heart felt so full whilst writing this haha. 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments if you liked this, it is very appriciated! thank you for reading xx


	4. The smell of freesias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freesias, more coffee, and chandeliers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I hope you like this chapter! I really don't have anything else to say haha <3

The makeup had grown heavy on his face. He had put it on at eight pm, which was almost eight hours ago. His body felt weary as he entered the dressing room, grabbed a can of vodka-tonic from the fridge and flopped onto the sofa. 

Freddie felt content with how the night had gone. Quite many strangers had asked him for a dance, which meant that he had earned a good amount of wrinkled up 10 and 20-pound bills, which were currently fastened underneath the strap of his hot-pink jock. He pulled them out and started counting them delicately. When Freddie shifted the last bill from his right to his left hand he smiled satisfactory at himself, popped the tab of his vodka-tonic and cherished the cold beverage as it ran down his throat.

 

A short while later Noah entered the room. He, looking as worn out as Freddie, sank down beside him.

“How did it go tonight?”

“Well! My greed is satisfied to say the least,” Freddie smiled lazily before asking back,  
“how about you?”

“It went alright I suppose, nothing special.”  
“what about that Jim fella of yours? How are things with him?”  
He asked.

Freddie blushed and felt a throb in his chest just at the mention of his name.  
“Ohmygod it’s going fantastic; he is the sweetest person ever! Like, he has the softest voice and he’s the most understanding, I mean I could just die!”

Noah smiled.

Freddie gasped. He just remembered what happened yesterday.  
“God I haven’t told you yet, you know what he did yesterday?”

“Girl what?”

He told Noah all about it.  
Yesterday, on Thursday, Jim had been the one to surprise Freddie. 

Freddie was hanging up some clothes in the store when he heard someone walk up to him.

“Hello, sorry for disturbing you at work”

“Jim!” Freddie squealed excitedly.

“I saw these in a shop-window as I passed, they reminded me of you so I got them for you”  
Jim pulled out a bouquet of colourful freesias and handed them to Freddie.

Freddie felt like he might cry.  
“Jim, these are my favorites! Thank you so much! They’re lovely, really!”  
He looked up from the flowers in his hands and met Jim’s smiling eyes with his own.

“I have a perfect vase for these at home!”

Jim responded with a chuckle.   
“I’m glad you like them.”

He leaned in and kissed Freddie lightly on his right cheek.  
“Have a good day, Freddie” he spoke lovingly before turning and walking out of the shop.

 

“it was amazing, I was actually having a shit day, and out of nowhere he appears, much like an angel, and makes me feel a hundred times better!”  
Freddie pictured the freesias. They were currently placed in a blue vase in his living room. He could not wait to get home and smell them again.

“I’m so happy for you, you’re finally getting the soft love you deserve” Noah grinned at him

“Oh, soft is an overstatement, darling! I’ll get his pants off soon enough!” Freddie exclaimed.

“I know sis, I know!” They shared a laugh.  
“But don’t take it too fast though, you might end up losing him. And I would hate for that to happen, I think you would too.”

Freddie appreciated the advice.  
“Thank you, I think so too. This is different than all the other men, though. This is sincerer and slow-going; I mean god, we haven’t even kissed yet!” He expressed before continuing:  
“But I have to admit that I love the way it’s driving me mad and testing my patience, I just can’t wait to see him again!”

-

Freddie and Jim met for coffee on Milk & sugar on both Monday and Wednesday the next week. The chatter between them barely stopped, when it did it was for their eyes to meet or laughter to be shared. They both felt like they knew each other much better by now, yet there were so many things they still did not know about the other. The longing for more familiarity of the other man grew stronger in both of them, and drove them towards each other.

On Wednesday, after coffee, Jim followed Freddie to his shop. They stopped in front of the entry of it for goodbyes, as they usually did.

“Jim?”

“Yes?”

“Do you have work this Sunday afternoon?”

“No, how so?”

“Perfect! Would you like to go out for dinner this Sunday evening then?”

“Freddie, I’d absolutely love to!”

Jim’s eyes were smiling in Freddie’s direction. Freddie reflected the smile.

“I know a place. I’ll book us a table and text you the details, ok darling?”

“great!”

They hugged goodbye, staying in contact a bit longer than they had last time.

Now Freddie had to wait four entire days before he would see Jim again. 

When he got home from work that day he smelled the freesias extra long, closing his eyes and drowning his senses in the aroma, letting it take him back to last week when Jim had given them to him. What a kind thing to do; Freddie could not remember a time someone had done something like it for him before. He exhaled loudly and was brought back to reality.

-

Jim’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

19:36  
Freddie: 6.30 pm tomorrow at Céleste.  
Dress to kill! Looking forward to seeing you darling!!

Jim smiled down at the message.

“Anything new?” Mike asked where he sat beside him, a pint of beer in his hand and his eyes focused on the football game clinging through the pub.

Jim was still smiling when he looked up from his phone.  
“Oh, I just got texted the details from Freddie”

“Ah. Where are you going?”

“This place called Céleste, it ought to be fancy.”

“I’ve heard about that place! I think it’s got a Michelin star, mate”

“Oh shite.”  
Jim thought for a second. What was he going to wear? He could not think of anything from his closet.

“I’ve got no bloody clue what to wear!”

-

The next day Jim stood in front of the mirror and felt kind of unsure. He had just bought the suit that day, after going through his closet multiple times and not finding anything which both fitted and was appropriate; “dress to kill”, the message had said. He was wearing a brown suit with a green linin-shirt. Jim hoped he had dressed accordingly.

He took the tube to Hyde Park Corner and made his way to the restaurant.  
Not long after stepping inside the building he spotted Freddie, who was waiting in the lobby; wearing a dark red suit with a red-rose-patterned blouse and a pair of green dress shoes. Jim’s mouth fell open. He looked breath-taking. His eyes were looking towards the ceiling, admiring the various chandeliers, but as he heard Jim walking closer his eyes shifted and looked so perfectly into Jim’s own.

“You look gorgeous” Jim complimented Freddie as he stopped in front of him.

“Thank you. You do too, you look absolutely delightful,” Freddie smirked.   
“And handsome” he added. Jim’s stomach did a flip. 

“Shall we enter?”

They were led to their table.  
The restaurant was tastefully styled with grand lights hanging from the ceiling and wall carvings, every detail of the dining room perfected.

“I’ve always wanted to come here” Freddie studied the details from where they were sitting.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I suppose I was just looking for the right occasion”

“And am I?”

“Oh darling, you’re more than right” Freddie looked smugly over at Jim.  
Jim blushed and grinned.

“So you haven’t had any lasting relationships?” He asked Freddie.

“Oh no, not in years. My job is often what makes people afraid of getting attached. It gives me many strangers to fuck, but none to love.”

“Do you think you’re ready, though?”  
Freddie felt silent. He looked away from Jim’s gaze.

“Yes. I really think I am. I want someone I can love for more than one night, someone I can love every single day of the week, you know? I want to share my bed with the same person every night, I want the same familiar smell to remain in my sheets, instead of having a foreign smell there every weekend.”  
He met Jim’s eyes again.

Freddie spoke so beautifully. He was not careful with his words, yet everything he said sounded delicate and perfect. Jim found the way he spoke of love intriguing.

“What about you?”

“Oh, well, I’ve been looking for a while, but I haven’t had any luck. I’ve tried all the apps and websites, but all the people I’ve met on there have either been psychopaths or boring.”

They continued talking about online dating, psychopaths, discrimination and many other topics over their delicious three-course meal. 

When at last the bill arrived they had drunk multiple glasses of wine each and both felt comfortably tipsy. Jim reached out to pay but Freddie stopped him.

“This one’s on me, Jim”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, as long as you promise to come with me to mine afterwards?”

“I’d love to!”

“Good” Freddie beamed across the table at Jim.

After paying they hastily put on their overcoats and left the exquisite restaurant.  
Whilst they took the tube, on their way home, Jim felt a strong urge to grab Freddie’s hand where it lay dangling at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, that cliffhanger! Don't worry though, I've almost finished the next chapter and will post it within some days time, I know you'll love it a lot ahhh !!
> 
> Please, if you enjoyed what you read, I really, really appreciate kudos and comments, comments really motivate me to write more, so if you want to read more of this a comment would help a lot!   
> Anyhow, thank you for reading<3


	5. In the palm of your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie pops a bottle of rosé. Jim finds Freddie's piano and later his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm really happy with this chapter, it's really sweet and long (3000 words!). It has a good amount of fluff and eventually smut. I hope you like it as much as I do!

They rushed out of the underground and to Freddie’s place; not before long they were outside his apartment. Jim checked the time as Freddie unlocked the door. 20:46.

“Welcome to my home!”   
They stepped inside and Freddie started taking off his shoes.

“Thank you! Where’s that roommate of yours?”

“Roger? I think he’s off working for the night”  
“Luckily” Freddie added and winked.

“Make yourself comfortable on the sofa and I’ll get us something to sip on!”

Jim put his coat on a hanger and his blazer delicately on a chair before sitting down in the red and puffy sofa.

Soon Freddie returned with two glasses, a bottle of rosé and a lighter. He placed the glasses on a wooden table standing in front of the sofa and lit some candles. It was cosy; the lights were dimmed, but not too much.

Freddie filled both of their glasses and brought his glass to his nose, smelling it before taking a light sip. 

“mmm. Cooled just right.”

Jim wheezed.

“What? This rosé is fucking perfect, try it!”

He did as he was told.  
The rosé tasted of bitter and sweet fruit on his tongue; it was cold and fresh, but warmed his throat none the less.

“you’re right, it is perfect”

“I told you”  
Freddie looked satisfied. 

“I have to go to the bathroom, would you excuse me?” Freddie asked.

“Of course”

Freddie got up and went to the bathroom.  
As soon as he disappeared from Jim’s eyesight someone else appeared. It was a cat. She jumped up into Jim’s lap and rubbed herself against him.

Jim chuckled.  
“Hello, what’s your name?” He asked as he stroked her.  
The cat purred when he itched her gently under her ear.

Freddie returned.  
“I see you’ve met my dear Delilah” He smiled at Jim, who beamed back at him.

“So that’s her name. Aren’t you precious, Delilah?”

Delilah meowed and walked over to Freddie, who greeted her and held her in his lap.

Jim looked around the room and noticed a piano standing in the corner of the open room.   
“Do you play?”

Freddie panicked slightly.  
“Oh, that old thing? Barely. I mean, umm, it-it’s mostly for decoration.”

Jim huffed and walked over to the piano.  
“I don’t believe you.”

He pressed his fingers against a few keys.  
“it’s perfectly tuned, Freddie. Stop lying.”  
“what are these?” Jim gestured towards the papers scattered on top of the piano.

“Don’t look at those!!” Freddie hurried over to stop Jim from reading any of them.

“wait…Freddie, do you write music?” he turned to look at Freddie, who was standing quite closely next to him beside the piano.

“Yes”  
“Well, please play something, I’m sure you’re great!” Jim smiled at him and sat down on the right side of the piano-stool.

“all right, fine”

Freddie sat down beside him, expanded his hands over the piano and started playing. He played the keys lightly and with little force, yet with such power.

He started singing. 

Look into my eyes  
And you’ll see  
I’m the only one

You’ve captured my love  
Stolen my heart   
Changed my life

Jim was spellbound by his clear voice. It stirred deep inside his soul.

Every time you make a move  
You destroy my mind  
And the way you touch  
I lose control and shiver deep inside  
You take my breath away

as he hits the last note and sings the last line Jim looks up from Freddie’s hands and studies his face. It is filled with such emotion; Expressed through his beautiful voice, sharp enough to cut water, and his gleaming eyes, bright enough to outshine any star. His voice slowly dies away and he meets Jim’s eyes.

“Freddie that was…incredible” Jim utters, taken back by the sheer beauty of the music.  
“your voice is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard”

“I’m flattered, thank you” Their eyes do not loose contact before Jim looks down again.

“and your hands…” Jim gently puts his left hand over Freddie’s right hand where it is resting against the piano.   
“They are so beautiful”

He lifts Freddie’s warm hand up with his own and holds it gently. Jim brushes his thumb over his knuckles, taking his time in feeling the bones lying underneath precious skin. Then he turns it around and holds it in right hand, whilst gently tracing the lines carved into his palm with the fingers of his left hand, studying how the lines meet and split, where they are curved and where they are paralleled.   
Jim lets his fingers slip between Freddie’s long and delicate ones. Freddie squeezes Jim’s hand when they intertwine, fitting together so perfectly. Freddie feels the youthful skin on top of Jim’s hand with his fingertips and cherishes its warmth.

Jim takes his right hand and puts it up against Freddie’s check, Freddie leans into it, encouraging it to stay there. Freddie’s eyes shift up to meet Jim’s. Their breathing is all that is heard between them. Freddie licks his lips and leans in slightly, Jim responds by doing the same. Freddie’s left hand grips around Jim’s wrist and pushes him closer.

Their lips meet.  
Slowly.

Their eyes close and they enjoy the pure bliss of such closeness. Freddie grips Jim’s hand tighter and brigs it to his waist. He pushes his lips firmer against Jim and move them slightly. Jim does the same and move his lips faster. Freddie pushes with force until Jim opens his mouth. He kisses Jim’s lower lip and pulls away very slowly, meeting his eyes again. No words are spoken between them. The sound of their breathing and pounding hearts tell them all they need to know. 

Freddie gets up from the stool and Jim does the same, their hands change gripping so that Freddie can lead Jim to his bedroom. 

-  
(WARNING! Here there be very explicit (but fluffy) smut! Do not read if you are not comfortable with that sort of writing!)  
-

Energy surges through Freddie’s body as he opens the door to his bedroom and turns on the lights; once again lighting half a dozen candles. 

Afterwards he turns to Jim and guides him to his bed. They lay down beside each other and bring their lips together, their lips take it slow, moving gently yet lustfully. Jim and Freddie get closer and wrap their arms around each other. Freddie lets out a sudden moan when his half-hard cock comes in contact with Jim’s.

With one hand around Jim’s back, Freddie breaks the contact between them slightly as he gently pushes Jim back so that Jim is lying on his back, and Jim lets him. Freddie loves the sight of Jim’s bare skin at his neck. He starts kissing it gently, placing kisses all over. His lips move up to his jawline, and then slowly all the way down to where his shirt starts. He needs more. His hand starts working on the buttons of Jim’s shirt. He takes his time and enjoys the thrill of more skin uncovering, stroking it with his hand and kissing it with his lips. Freddie is happy to find his upper body covered in hair; his cock twitches at the way it feels against his own skin, he gets more desperate and speeds up, almost ripping the shirt from excitement. As soon as the last button is undone Jim quickly gets his shirt off and throws it aside. 

Freddie jumps eagerly on top of Jim, pressing their lips together and finally slipping his tongue inside Jim’s mouth, and meeting Jim’s own tongue with it. His hands start unbuttoning his own shirt, as quick as he possibly can, whilst Jim slides his hands up under Freddie’s shirt and grips his waist. Freddie turns his shirt inside out as he takes it off impatiently.

He lays down completely against Jim.  
There is just skin against skin, warmth against warmth, limbs running over each other so passionately. Freddie starts speeding up. He sucks his lips harder against Jim’s skin and move his hips rapidly.  
They both moan louder.

“Freddie, stop”

Freddie stops every movement and sits up.  
“Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s just…let’s take this slow, ok?”

“yes, I’m sorry”

“No, no, please don’t apologize, I love every single thing that you’re doing, I just want this to last long”

“me too. You’re just so fucking hot, so it kind of is your fault”  
Jim giggles. 

“You’re damn hot too”  
He responds as he pushes Freddie over, placing himself on top.

Jim takes his time, grinding their hardening members against each other, kissing Freddie on his collarbones and licking them before moving up to his shoulders. His skin is very soft there, Jim notices as he kisses and sucks various spots on his shoulders. He makes his way to Freddie’s neck, moving his lips around, sucking some areas before moving on. Freddie lets out a loud moan as Jim finds one particular spot. To the positive respond Jim sucks harder.

“Jim- please-” 

He slips one hand down between Freddie’s legs, feeling the shape of his cock through his loose pants.

“Jim, ah- fuck”

Jim brings his mouth to Freddie’s stomach, meanwhile his other hand flickers his thumb over Freddie’s right nipple.

“Is this ok?” he askes and looks up at Freddie.

“Jim it’s fucking- ah- wonderful, please don’t stop- mm fuck”

He is slow as he kisses the sides of Freddie’s middle, where the skin is smooth and hairless, in great contrast with his stomach; Jim treasures both of them.

Jim unbuttons and unzips Freddie’s pants before slowly dragging them off.  
He kisses the inner part of Freddie’s thighs, starting down by his knee and making his way up to where his tight underwear is hiding his length.

He carefully pushes Freddie’s cock out of his underwear and starts stroking him. He is incredibly hard, and moans Jim’s name as he kisses the skin beside the base of his cock and moves his hand up and down his entire length slowly. Before doing anything else, he takes Freddie’s underwear completely off. His entire body is revealed, completely naked to Jim’s eyes.  
“Freddie, you’re so beautiful” He says whilst stroking his thighs.

Freddie smiles lovingly.

“Do you have any condoms?” Jim asks where he is sitting on the bed.

“Yes, I have some in the top drawer over there.” He gestures to the commode standing on the left side of the bed.

Jim grabs a couple, lays one on the side of the bed and takes the other out of its packaging.

He gets back between Freddie’s thighs and carefully puts the condom on Freddie’s cock. Then he hugs his arms around Freddie’s thighs, gripping around their thickness with his hands and squishing them.

Jim calmly runs his tongue up from the base of Freddie’s cock all the way up to the tip, using great pressure where it is lying erect against his lower-stomach, leaving a trace of spit where his tongue licked it. Freddie moans loudly as Jim flicks his tongue over the tip.   
He gets his hand from around Freddie’s thigh and strokes Freddie’s cock a few times before holding around the base of it and slipping the head into his mouth, tightening his lips around its girth, swirling his tongue around it. 

His mouth makes its move down his length. When he gets to the base of it he sucks it hard, making Freddie moan and grab Jim’s short hair. He moves his lips all the way up up before going down again, first slowly, but then he repeats the same movement a bit quicker, finding the right speed and keeping it as he rhythmically movies his mouth and twists his hand, making Freddie groan at the pleasure.

“ah, Jim, mmm, I-I want you inside me, please, I need you, fuck-”   
The words Freddie utter make a spark of electricity run down Jim’s spine. He looks up at Freddie and slips his cock out of his mouth.

“Do you want me to eat you out?”

“fuck, yes please” Freddie says as he meets Jim’s eyes.  
“Here, use this” He grabs a pillow and gives it to Jim for him to use.

Freddie lifts his ass up and Jim places the pillow underneath for leverage. 

Jim strokes Freddie’s cock with one hand as he lifts Freddie’s testicles up with the other and spits at his hole, the warm spit running down Freddie’s crack. Jim brings his mouth to the end of his crack and runs his tongue up to his testicles. He brings the tip of his tongue to his hole, going in circular motions, stimulating the nerves there. He spits one more time before slowly pushing the spit inside with his tongue, thrusting it inside as far as he can get it. He moves it around, exploring every part of Freddie’s inside as he uses his lips to kiss the area around it.

Jim stops and pulls his tongue out, before looking Freddie in the eyes as he brings two of his fingers into his mouth, sliding them out slowly, making them slick, before gently slipping one of them into Freddie’s hole. He moves deep inside a few times before slipping out and adding another finger. He pulls them out and in again before curving them and searching up and down until he hears Freddie give out a loud sound. He keeps them at this spot and flicks them rapidly, making Freddie helpless.

“ah- fuck- that’s it, shit” Freddie curses.

Jim continues for a while before adding a third finger, trying to prepare Freddie as best as he can for what is to come. He trusts them inside his lover gently whilst looking up at him, taking in the sight of his body lost in pleasure.

After a while he slows down and pulls his fingers. Jim takes of his pants and trousers off before sitting up on the bed, and Freddie lays down on his stomach beside him.

Freddie starts stroking Jim.  
“Fuck you’re big” he says as he licks his lips at the sight.

“Are you sure I won’t hurt you? Please, I don’t want to hurt you, love”  
Jim looks a bit worried.

“Oh Jim, there isn’t a horse I can’t ride, darling”  
Freddie smirks cheekily at Jim and Jim laughs.

“If you say so”

He enjoys the feeling of Freddie’s soft palm and fingers around his cock and the sight of his bare back and arse on the bed. He reaches out and grabs Freddie’s ass. It feels full in his hand.

“Slap it” Freddie commands.

Jim does. Freddie responds with a moan.

“Harder”

Jim slaps it harder, and squeezes it hard, shaking it slightly. Freddie’s moan is louder than the last.

Freddie reaches for the condom laying on the bed. He unpacks it and gently slides it down Jim’s length, before turning over on his back. Jim gets between his thighs, where he starts stroking Freddie’s cock with one hand and his stomach with the other.

“Jim, I fucking can’t wait any longer”

“There’s something I need to do first” Jim responds.

“What?” Freddie looks impatient and confused.

Before Freddie can say or do anything more Jim leans in, embraces Freddie around his shoulders and kisses his lips sweetly. Their warm bodes press together and they share the warmth. Freddie smiles against Jim’s lips.

Jim sits up again.  
“There. Now we’re ready” He smiles wide at Freddie.

He spits on his fingers and bring it to Freddie’s hole, lubricating him.

Jim puts his cock against Freddie’s hole and pushes it inside, slowly, feeling every part of his member entering.

“Fuck, Freddie, you feel so good” he groans once he is entirely inside Freddie.

“Hmm, Jim, ah”

Jim moves all the way out before pulling inside him again, a bit faster than last time. He moves in and out slowly, looking into Freddie’s eyes as he do it, Freddie’s legs over his shoulders, one of his hands on Freddie’s cock, wanking him in the same pace as he pushes into him, stabilizing him with the other hand.

“Jim…please...ah- faster.” Freddie demands him. 

Jim responds by almost pulling all the way out before thrusting as fast as he possibly can into Freddie, hitting his spot harder and faster, making the bed shake and his body sweat. Freddie reacts by tightening his arse-muscles, gripping Jim’s skin so hard that it hurts, and moaning more frequently.

“JIM, fucK” Freddie looses himself. His moans overcome the sound of the bed squeaking and skin slapping against skin.

“Freddie, ah, you-fuck, you sound amazing”

“Don’t stop” Freddie struggles to utter.

Ah- Jim- I’m- fuck- I’m close” He announces, Jim’s cock in his arse, Jim’s hand on his cock, and Jim’s body on top of him are pushing him to the edge.

“Come for me Freddie” Jim moans, before quickly removing the condom on Freddie’s cock and continuing the rapid movements with his hand and cock. 

“Jim-”

“Fuck-”

“Oh fuck- JIM-”  
he yells out as he spills all over his stomach, the cum shooting out of him and making a mess on his torso. 

“Fuck, Freddie, I’m going to come”

“Come inside me”

“Freddie- fuck- aH FREDDIE”  
Jim thrusts hard into him as he comes, the sensation inside him growing like a vine, poking his insides.

He breathes loudly as he pulls out and collapses next to Freddie, removes his condom and look over at the other man. He is met by a wide smile and laughter. Jim laughs with him, the aftermath of sex fills him with dopamine.

“I’ve got to clean this mess up” Freddie gestures towards his chest and stomach and gets up from the bed.

“Yes, but it’s a beautiful mess” Jim answers, Freddie blushes.

A short while later Freddie returns, this time with a clean upper body and a flaccid dick. Jim watches him adoringly as he blows out all the candles and turns off the lights.

“Come here” He opens his arms for Freddie, who practically jumps onto him and cuddles up to him tightly.

“I’m never letting go of you.” Freddie speaks tenderly.

“I don’t want you to either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!!! What a relief. They're just,,, so in love ahh.  
> I would really, really appreciate kudos and feedback on this chapter, whether it'd be criticism or praise!   
> Thank you for reading!


	6. What time is it, my love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wakes up the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? so soon? I've been on holiday for the past week, so I've had a lot of time to write. Unfortunately, this has been my last day off, so I won't have the time to upload as frequently as I have done recently :(
> 
> Anyhow, here's the sixth chapter! Enjoy!

Jim woke up to the sensation of something pressing against his stomach. He opened his eyes to the sight of the familiar bedroom bathing in morning light, and Freddie lying sideways on the bed, resting his head on Jim’s stomach and his hands on Jim’s chest, facing him. Jim smiled down at the sight of Freddie. he slept with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, looking very peaceful. Jim lay still for a moment, taking in the feeling of Freddie’s body against his rising and falling torso and the sight of his body basking in sunlight.

He decided to get up. Jim carefully lifted Freddie off his body and crept out of the bed, put on his underwear and pants, and stepped out of the room.

Jim found the kitchen. He located the water boiler, which stood on the counter, and put on some water.

“Hello”   
Jim startled at a voice coming from behind him. He turned around to face the person it belonged to.

“Hi” 

“I’m sorry, who the hell are you?” The man with messy blonde hair asked.

“I’m Jim, Jim Hutton. You must be Roger” He introduced himself awkwardly: he just remembered that he was not wearing anything on his upper body.

“Right! Freddie’s told me all about you” Roger smiled.

Jim returned the smile.  
“Do you know whether he prefers coffee or tea?”

“Tea. He likes them with two sugars and a tiny bit of milk.” Roger answered.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, mate. The teacups and tea can are in the second shelf beside the fridge and the teabags are in the rightmost sink over the counter. He likes green tea in the morning. Oh, and there are some leftover scones in the fridge.”

“Great! thank you”

Roger gave him a nod of approval and walked off to shower.

Jim found a couple of teacups and teaspoons, a tea can, Twinings green tea, prepared the tea and put it all on a tray before finding some scones, butter, sugar, milk, and a knife. 

He brought it all carefully to the bedroom and placed it on the commode.

Freddie opened his eyes and yawned lazily.  
“Good morning Freddie” Jim spoke softly, sitting down on the bed beside him. Freddie put his head in Jim’s lap.

“Good morning. What time is it, my love?” He asked as Jim started playing with his hair.

Jim looked over at the clock.  
“it’s half past seven.”

“Ugh. My work starts in one hour.” Freddie complained.

“I don’t have work before two pm today.”

“Lucky”

“I made us tea, would you like some?”

“Yes! It smells amazing!” Freddie sat up and Jim placed the tray between them, poured tea into one of the cups, put two sugars and some milk in, stirred it, and handed it to Freddie.

“Thank you” He smiled at Jim, feeling grateful for his partner’s kindness before taking a sip of the hot beverage.

They sat quietly for a moment before Jim spoke.   
“Are we officially dating now?” 

“I suppose we are, if you want to” Freddie responded, blushing.

“Of course! I’m very happy to be your official boyfriend.” Jim looked at him seriously.

“You silly Irishman,” Freddie grinned,  
“now give me a kiss!”

Jim chuckled and leaned in, met Freddie’s lips with his own and closed his eyes. He tasted like tea and sleep. Jim cherished it before slowly pulling away, meeting his eyes, smiling, and leaning in for another kiss.

They stayed in bed for another fifteen minutes, finishing their tea, eating scones, talking about their past week, now and then kissing and laughing.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower before work, do you want to come along?” Freddie asked Jim.

“Yes! I could really use a shower as well.”

Freddie got up from the bed, put on a silk bathrobe, found some clothes in his closet, and told Jim to come along.

 

Jim got out of his trousers and Freddie slipped off his bathrobe. They stepped into the shower and closed the shower-cabinet, Freddie turned on the water and let it run until it turned warm enough; they both moved under the stream. 

They connected their lips and kissed with more lust than earlier on this morning. Freddie was half-hard, he held his arms tightly around Jim as he pushed him against the glass, pushing their members together, warm water running down their bodies.   
Freddie moaned as he grew harder and longed for more.

Eventually Jim disconnected their lips, catching his breath. Freddie reached for the shampoo.

“Here, let me do it” Jim demanded.   
Freddie handed him the bottle of shampoo.

Jim put some in his hand and rubbed it in both hands whilst asking Freddie to turn around, which he did.  
He brought his hands up to Freddie’s scalp and gently started massaging it in with his fingertips, going in circular motions. 

“Fuck you’re good at that” Freddie complimented him, relaxing against his hands.

Jim thoroughly went over all of his short hair with his hands.

“Lean your head back for me, love” He asked Freddie. 

Freddie leaned his head back and giggled childishly, Jim brought the shower head to his hair and rinsed the shampoo out of Freddie’s hair. After he had hooked it back on it’s stand and switched off the water, Freddie turned around and pushed himself against Jim, hooking his hands around Jim’s neck and pressed himself against him urgently, creating friction between their throbbing cocks.  
Freddie pulled his lips away from Jim’s and looked deep in his eyes at the same time as he slowly ran his hand down Jim’s body until he got to his length. He started stroking it.

“Fuck, Freddie…” Jim moaned.

Jim harshly pushed Freddie against the shower-cabinet once more and started sucking on his neck, bringing one hand to Freddie’s right nipple and the other to his cock.  
Freddie let himself be pressed between the foggy glass and his lover’s body whilst rubbing his cock rapidly.

Jim let his hands slip away from Freddie’s body and got some body soap, foaming it in his hands before carefully bringing his hands to Freddie’s body to lather him in soap. He started with his shoulders before moving down his arms, up to his his neck, down to his chest and his stomach, slowly bringing his hands to his arse, his thighs and his legs and then teasingly going all the way up his thighs again; reaching Freddie’s now fully erect member. 

He washed his cock in soap, carefully massaging, letting the soap run down and soak into his dark, black pubes, before speeding up and once again bringing his lips to Freddie’s body. Jim brought his his other hand up to his mouth and spat on it. Then he brought it down to Freddie’s entrance, and, using the soap as lube, slipped one finger inside; this made Freddie moan louder and grip tighter around Jim’s cock.  
Freddie desperately stroked Jim faster as Jim slipped another finger inside him, curved them and flicked them exactly where they made Freddie’s body overflow with pleasure.

“Fuck, Jim, I’m going to come soon, ah” Freddie moaned.

The stimulation was becoming too much for him. His back twitched and the muscles around his arse tightened as he gripped tightly around Jim’s upper back, digging his nails into his skin, moaned out Jim’s name ferociously and came all over their bodies.

His breathing slowed down and he leaned into Jim’s body. His hand around Jim’s length sped up and he whispered sweetly into his ear, “Come for me, darling”, before kissing his neck slowly.

Jim moaned cuss-words as he came quickly and hotly, spilling all over Freddie’s body.

The aftermath of orgasm swept over them and they laughed together before Freddie enthusiastically said,  
“Now it’s my turn!”

He lathered Jim’s hair in shampoo and his body in soap, afterwards he turned on the hot water and they both rinsed themselves clean underneath it.

They dried and clothed themselves. When they got out of the bathroom the clock was almost eight, so they hurried out of the apartment and down to Marylebone station, Jim said he’d gladly follow Freddie to work.

The tube was practically stuffed with people on their way to various workplaces. Freddie and Jim stood close to each other the entire way to Covent Garden, not many words were spoken between them in the awkward silence of strangers, but Jim reached out and seized Freddie’s hand with his own, to this Freddie looked at him and smiled widely.

They held hands all the way to the second-hand store. When they arrived Freddie gave Jim a quick kiss before bidding him goodbye and heading inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to put some smut in this one as well, hopefully you found it to be a pleasant surprise! 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, If you did please leave kudos and comments, I appreciate them a lot and find them motivating to write more,  
> thank you for reading!


	7. Lost in your atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the 16th of December. It is also Queen's first live performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Ahhh I know, I haven't uploaded in quite a while. But I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this new chapter, featuring Jim being supportive of Freddie, soft Deaky and hysterical Roger!

“How are you feeling? Are you ready?”

“Fuck yes, I am” Freddie caught Jim’s eyes through the mirror whilst finishing his eyeliner. 

“This is your time, love. I can’t wait to see you up there.” Jim was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

The frontman turned his chair around and looked directly at Jim, answering: “And Rog, Brian and Deaky’s, Jim.” 

“Yes, well…I doubt they’ll put on quite the show like you will.” Jim smiled, his eyes full of excitement.

“Jim, darling, come here.” Freddie opened his arms.

Jim obliged. He stepped over to where Freddie was sitting, leaned down, cupped Freddie’s cheeks gently and kissed him.

“Fuck, I’m going to ruin your lipstick, amn’t I?”

Freddie snickered.  
“The harm’s already done. Also, what the fuck is “amn’t”? I’ve never heard anyone say it before.”

“It’s my dialect, you prick.” Jim gleamed.

“Well in that case it’s rather sexy.” He answered teasingly.

Freddie pressed his lips against Jim’s again. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his lover. Their lips got heavier and faster. A low moan came from Freddie, to which Jim pulled away alarmingly.

“Freddie, not here!”

“C’mon Jim! We’ll be quick; the show doesn’t start for another 15 minutes or so.” Freddie whined.

“No, there’s no way it’d have a happy ending, Freddie.” Jim looked concerned at him.

“Well, can we at least just kiss for a bit? Please?”

“Of Course.” Jim said softly.

They continued, this time gently. Freddie got a bit carried away every now and then, and Jim would have to pull away for Freddie to calm down before continuing.

After a couple of minutes (which felt like few seconds to Freddie) had passed there was a knock on the door.

“We’ll continue this after the show, yes?” Jim winked before opening the door.

“Hello Jim!” John Deacon radiated as Jim let him in.

Roger followed behind and greeted Jim with a smile and nod.

Lastly entered Brian May, who looked suspiciously at Jim and smiled very briefly. 

Roger walked over to Freddie.  
“Freddie, what the fuck, your lips look like a mess!” He smirked, and as he turned to Jim and understood the connection he let out a loud laugh.  
“Having a bit of fun backstage, are we?”

“Oh, fuck you!” Freddie smiled back and hit Roger’s arm playfully.

Jim, on the other hand, looked like he was about to ascend from embarrassment.

Freddie saw how uncomfortable Jim was and came to his defence.  
“You know, I can’t count on one hand how many times you’ve gotten your dick sucked backstage, so I think you should be careful with what you say, Rog.”

Roger only laughed more hysterically, Jim wheezed.

Brian was by the mirror, trying to ignore the loudness of his bandmates as he adjusted his hair.

Deaky was standing beside Jim, smiling at the shared amusement between his friends.

He and Brian had first met Jim two weeks ago, when they had just finished their first practice as a band, and Jim was there to pick Freddie up. Roger was there as well, he had joined Brian and John as their drummer the week before; it did not take long before they realised they needed a proper singer. Roger had asked Freddie to join, and Freddie was over the moon as he accepted.

He would not stop talking about it to Roger and Jim, although they both did find it funny that he was going to sing and play piano under the same name he stripped to, Freddie Mercury.

“Would you two just shut up about it, what else would I go as, “Farrokh Bulsara?” Fuck no.”

“Wait, Freddie, your real name is Farrokh?” Jim asked, shocked. He had not known Freddie’s real name up until that moment.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to tell it to you.” Freddie looked down into his tea cup regrettably.

“Freddie, my love, It’s absolutely gorgeous. I can’t believe you’d keep it from me.”

And with that, their first argument started. They both found it silly, it was nothing to fight over, and it was over by the next day; Jim and Freddie both promised each other they would not argue over something as stupid ever again.

Few days after their argument had settled, Jim entered Freddie, Roger, Deaky and Brian’s first practise together. He heard someone speak:  
“We need a name. Something killer. Any ideas?” 

“Yes! What about Queen?” Freddie suggested.

Before any of the other band members had time to answer, Freddie noticed Jim standing in the doorway.

“Jim! Darling, what do you think of the name “Queen” for our band?”

“Absolutely perfect. It fits you very well doesn’t it?”

Freddie and Jim smiled at each other lovingly.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” A man with long, curly hair asked Jim skeptically.

“Oh, I’m Freddie’s…eh…” A knot started building in Jim’s stomach. Even though he lived openly and proudly with his sexuality, it was often difficult to open up to new people, he did not want it to be, but he never knew whether they would be ok with it or not.

Freddie came to his rescue.  
“He’s my boyfriend. Is there a problem?” He stepped in front of Jim protectively and instinctively, staring Brian into his grave. The way Freddie did this without thinking twice gave Jim’s heart a sharp spin.

Brian looked very puzzled.  
“No, I just-”

Roger’s sharp laugh cut him off.  
“DID YOU-HAHAH DID YOU REALLY THINK HE WAS STRAIGHT, I FUCKING CAN’T!”

Deaky and Freddie burst out laughing too, Brian still looked a bit lost, but a smile formed on his face.

Jim shook hands with and introduced himself to Brian and Deaky.

“So, Queen it is!” Roger announced cheekily.

 

And now, only two weeks later, Queen took to the stage for the first time as a band in a rush of rock, from Roger’s drums, Brian’s guitar, Deaky’s bass and Freddie’s vocals. They played their way through an abundance of songs, from self written ones such as “seven seas of rhye”, “liar” and “white queen”, to covers, one of them being “big spender”.

Jim stood in the audience. Freddie shined brighter to him than he had done the first time he had seen him. He got lost in the atmosphere of Freddie’s sheer charisma, as Freddie gripped the audience and shook them until they were all completely hypnotised.

Jim had never been to a concert before, yet he was sure that this more phenomenal than any other musician out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I have written another chapter which I just need to modify before I can upload it, so stay tuned!
> 
> As usual, please leave kudos and a comment telling me what you liked or disliked about it (constructive criticism is welcomed!) <3


End file.
